


Sarlacc ex Machina

by Bacner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: AU - canon compliant, Drabble, Gen, Jawas - Freeform, Tatooine, sarlacc, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: An AU drabble where Jawas don't die.





	Sarlacc ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Lucasfilm. And Disney.

The sandcrawler was burning. A sarlacc, contrary to tall tales and flights of fancy, cannot digest inorganic material, but this did not mean that it was not going to try, as it was hungry enough, powerful enough, and had a beak sharp enough to do just that.

Various Jawas and Stormtroopers, (well, Sandtroopers, technically, but no one really cared about what the specific differences were), having survived the actual assault, just sat or stood at a safe distance, not doing anything. Normally, the Sandtroopers would be killing, torturing and/or interrogating the small aliens, (though not necessarily in this order), but after a sarlacc has ambushed everyone and almost killed them all, somehow none of the humans wanted to abuse or to kill the small aliens anymore.

“You lost all of your robots, haven’t you?” the Troopers’ leader asked the eldest of the Jawas.

The elderly alien nodded. They did lose their entire livelihood to the sarlacc, but no one was complaining. This was a sarlacc, after all, you are lucky to survive if you meet one, you know? Thus, it was not about to raise the issue.

“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll deny everything, and do worse to you,” the Sandtrooper commented, as he discreetly handed over a sum of money over to the alien. “Consider this your starting point or something.”

The amount of money was not very big; in fact, on Coruscant it would be more of a pittance than anything else. However, this was Tatooine, so it was worth much more here, and the Jawa accepted it very gratefully. 

He also thought about telling the helpful human about the robots that they had sold to the moisture farmers before the sarlacc incident, but decided against it. The humans tended to act differently towards each other than they did towards other species, and frankly, ‘when it doubt, stay silent’, so he did.

/ / /

R2-D2 was in a strange place. Well, he was also at a moisture farm, (fortunately, not far from his destination – the home of the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi), but…

Well, C-3PO was also here, which was good. R2-D2 might be the one with the smarts, cough, but C-3PO was the one with the ability to speak to non-robots of most species, so he was im-portant. 

(There was the farmer’s boy, who was smarter and more alert than his parents were, but R2 was certain that he could handle him all the same).

The problem was that there was another robot on the scene now, another R2, and they seemed to like D2, which was weird. Robots did not like each other, whatever R2-D2 felt towards C-3PO did not count, because robots did not have feelings and uh, and um, this was beside the point. R2-D2 already had his manipulators full looking after his princess and C-3PO, (because he needed the other robot’s language skills), he did not need another innocent…well, another innocent tagging around them.

Robots do not have feelings, but neither are they irresponsible, especially towards each other, and R2-D2 did not want to be responsible for another robot. Not when the robot in question did not do anything wrong to be dragged into this mess. R2-D2 is a decent robot. 

Really.

End


End file.
